Stalker, much?
by EclareForever24
Summary: Clare and Jake's parents are finally getting married. Everything is going great and one night Clare finds out about something that's very interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Since a lot of you guys wanted a sequel to "Rolling in the deep" here you go ****J and this story is going to be on Clare's and Imogen's P.O.V, so ENJOY!**

Clare P.O.V

It's been two months since my mom and Mr. Martin told Jake and I that they were getting married, and well their getting married in a couple of hours.

"Clare hurry up! We have to get to the church in an hour." My mom called from downstairs. I sighed and responded back. "Okay, I'll be ready in just five minutes!"

I went into my closet and put on my white, strapless, floral dress, my white flat shoes, and my white cardigan. I went into the bathroom, fixed my hair, and placed a white rose on my hair. I smiled and posed in front of my mirror and made my way down the stairs.

My mom was already waiting for me at the door. She was wearing a long, silky, white dress. "You look pretty mom." I complimented.

She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me. "Aww, thank you. You look pretty too, Clare."

We both released from each other and headed to the church.

_(church)_

"Do you Helen take Mr. Martin to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." I've never seen my mom look this happy when she was getting married to my dad. Oh well, at least she's happy.

"And do you, Mr. Martin, take Helen to be your wife?" The priest then asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright, you may now kiss your wife." And then they both shared a kiss that seemed to go on for hours.

I was now outside, sitting alone in a corner waiting for Eli to come, while everyone was inside, partying, having a good time.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Eli popped up, from behind me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and sat down on the chair next to me.

"Aww! I'm so happy you both are back together!" We both turned around and saw Imogen. She was wearing a strapless white floral dress, like mine, except hers had black poka-dots and she wore her usual black leggings with red poka-dots.

"Umm, how did you know where the wedding was?" I remember telling Imogen and Eli about my mom and Jake's dad marrying each other but I never said the place.

"I did my research." She simply said, grabbing a chair and sat down in front of us. Eli and I just looked at each other and just shrugged. Ever since the day when we found out Imogen's little plan, we all started hanging out more and now we're all better friends, so we were used to Imogen's weird, crazy, stalking self.

"Imogen, why do you wear those black leggings all the time?" Eli asked, gesturing towards her legs.

"Their my lucky leggings." "Oh, okay then."

Soon someone came out and that someone was Jake. "Hey Eli, Imogen, _step sister_." He gave me a weird look. "Hey." Eli just said. "Hi, Jake Martin." Imogen then said, blushing and looking down. Did she like _him?_ Oh my god!

"You guys need anything from inside?"

"No, we're good." Eli and I said at the same time.

"I'm glad you guys are back together. Now I don't have to listen to this one, telling me how she can't stand seeing you all the time in school, in the hall ways, how she can't stop thinking about you, and…" I then interrupted him by punching him in the stomach.

"Ugh!" He gasped, holding his stomach like if it was going to explode.

"Wow it's been like a couple hours and you two are already acting like brothers and sisters." Eli said, laughing. Imogen joined in and giggled, looking at Jake the whole time. She really does like him!

"Alright, I'm going to head back inside." Jake said, turning around and patted my back.

When he left we all turned back to each other and started chatting among ourselves about a bunch of stuff.

We were now outside of the church everyone has already left, except for Eli and Imogen, saying bye to my mom and my now step dad.

"Okay guys, we're going to be at Hawaii for a whole week, so we're leaving the house to you two. Remember, no funny business!" My mom said, handing Jake and I money for food and anything else we might need.

"Okay, have fun in your honeymoon!" We both said, giving our parents both good bye hugs. And with that, they left to the airport.

Once they were out of sight we all turned around and stared at each other.

"Want to come over to our house for awhile?" I asked Eli and Imogen.

"Sure." Eli said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked at Imogen, expecting for her to say "ofocurse" but to my surprise she didn't.

"Sorry, can't. I have to head home, curfew." That was strange. She usually comes everywhere with us, and it was only 9 at night and her curfew's at midnight. Oh well, her curfew probably changed to earlier.

_(At the house)_

"I'll be in my room!" Jake called out and ran up the stairs. Oh yea! I forgot to mention, incase you haven't noticed, Jake and his dad obviously moved in.

I turned around and faced Eli, interlocking our hands together, and smiled up at him. He smirked and bent down to kiss me. Our lips moved in sync.

I pushed him down onto my couch and sat on his pelvis. I felt him stiffen a bit. I bent down and started kissing him, leaving trails of kisses everywhere on his body. I started unzipping his pants until he stopped me.

"Clare, you want to talk?" It's amazing how he can already tell something is bothering me.

I nodded and got off of him. I grabbed his hand, lead him outside in our backyard and sat down on the bench.

"What's bothering you Clare?" Eli finally broke the ice.

"It's just, my mom was so happy today, when she was getting married…she looked happier this time marrying Jake's dad than she did when she was marrying my dad." I obviously wasn't there watching my parents marrying each other because I wasn't even born yet, but I remember looking at old pictures of their weddings and she just looked…normal.

Eli pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Blue Eyes, about how your feeling about this whole situation, I don't know what to say, but if your mom is happy, you should be happy…at least for her. And just give Jake's dad a chance. I bet he's a great guy and that you guys will all get along. Maybe you should talk to your mom about this, if you'd like."

I smiled up at him and placed a chaste kiss on his plump lips.

He smirked and placed another kiss on my lips.

_(Later on that night)_

"_Truth or Dare?" _I was on the phone with Eli, who apparently wants to play truth or dare.

"What's the point of playing truth or dare on the phone? What if someone picks dare and you give them a dare to do, how will you know if they did it or not?"

"_Fine, then lets just play truth."_ I rolled my eyes and looked my window. I noticed something moving in the tree. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out what it was and then realized what it was.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." I quickly hung up the phone and ran to my window. I opened it and then yelled out.

"What are you doing?"

**Cliffy! Who do you think is up on the tree? Review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys especially MrsGoldsworthy6675 ****J yours made me laugh. AND OMG LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE WAS AMAZING! 3 I can't stop running around my house! And ways, here's another chapter! J**

Imogen P.O.V

"What are you doing?" I turned around and saw Clare staring at me, like if she just saw a hobo steal a little girl's lollipop.

I was right outside Clare's house, on her tree, spying on Jake…with my binoculars. I've been having a crush on Jake for a while now and I just can't help but stalk him. I could careless right now that Clare just caught me stalking Jake because well…it's me, the "creepy" girl.

I jumped off the tree and gestured to Clare, to open up the front door for me. She opened the door pretty soon and I let myself in.

"What were you doing up on my tree?" She whispered, pretty loudly.

"Shh! Let's go to your room." We went up to her room and then she turned around crossing her arms together. She looked like she has just caught her child do something wrong and is about to lecture them…she's probably going to lecture me, pretty soon. So I sat down on her bed and made myself conferrable, I'm going to be here for a long time.

"What were you doing up on my tree? Were you spying on me? You know, it's very rude to be up on people's trees, spying on them!" I rolled my eyes and waited for her to finish.

"Are you even listening?" She finally cracked. "Depends, are you done lecturing me?" She looked like if she was about to slap me, but she calmed herself down.

She took a few breaths in and then spoke. "Just tell me what you were doing up on my tree?" I sighed loudly and got up, in front of her, face to face.

"I was spying on _Jake_. I wasn't spying on _you_. And you better not tell anyone about this, remember its your words against mines." I looked up at her face, which was still shocked. "I'm going to head home. Sorry if I scared you." I was heading out the door but then Clare pulled me back into the room.

"Wait, sorry. I was just shocked. I never saw someone on a tree, outside of my house, spying on someone. I just freaked out. Still mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not mad at you!" We both smiled at each other.

We kept on chattering for the rest of the night, talking about clothes, the mall, rumors going around Degrassi, and all that teenage stuff.

"Oh crap! It's 3 in the morning. You want to stay sleep over or head back home?"

"I'll sleep over!" I blurted out quickly, clapping my hands together. Clare laughed at my reaction.

"Sorry this is my first sleep over."

"Ohh, I understand. Here you can put these on." She threw me a pair of sweat pants and a comfy tank top.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said, walking out the door, across the hall, and into the bathroom. I changed pretty quickly and then started making my way back to Clare's room. I was turning the knob, when I saw light coming from the door next to her room.

I walked slowly to the other door and peaked in the room. The walls were painted in this dark, red color. The bed was red plaid. It was kind of messy. And then I saw Jake sitting on his chair, using his laptop. I saw that he was on face range. Hmm, I now have someone to add onto face range.

I turned around to head back to Clare's room, but there was Clare in front of me, staring at me, with her arms crossed like if she caught her child doing something wrong…again. But then a big smirk appeared on her face and she started laughing.

"You like _Jake?_" I blushed and looked down at the ground.

Clare P.O.V

_(Later on)_

"So, since when have you started liking Jake?" I asked, biting down on a strawberry. She finished eating her strawberry and then responded. "Since the wedding."

I knew she liked Jake! I even noticed it at the wedding, when we were sitting down, outside and then Jake came out to check up on us, if we needed anything. She would blush when he would look at her and she would giggle at his jokes like a little 5 year old. I must sound jealous right now, but really, I'm not. I'm just kind of shocked that Imogen would go for a guy like Jake, but since she was my friend, I want to help her get his attention.

"Want me to help you get his attention?" I asked. She looked up at me with desperate eyes.

"Yes, please!" I smirked and then got off the bed. "Alright, first off, you have to do something to get his attention. You know, so he can notice you. And then give him a hint while your at it." I peaked out of the door and saw him making his way down the stairs.

I looked back into the room and gestured her to come over here. We slowly, tiped toed to the stair case and made sure Jake couldn't see us.

"Okay, he's in the kitchen, now go get his attention!" I whispered to her.

"Okay." She smirked and did something I did not expect.

She threw herself down the stairs, and landed right on her face. I squinted my eyes at the scene and covered my mouth. I saw Jake running to her so I ran into my room before he thought _I_ was the one who pushed her down the stairs.

Imogen P.O.V

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" I heard Jake panic and running to me. He bent down and helped me up.

"Yea umm, sorry, I tripped over the stairs." I touched my nose to see if I was bleeding and I sure was.

"Come. Let me get the first aid kit." He grabbed my arrm and lead me into the kitchen. "Sit up here." He patted the kitchen counter.

"Okay, Doc." I mumbled. I guess he heard me because I heard him chuckle.

He started wiped off all the blood and then rubbed some cream on it. Meanwhile, he was curing me, we were staring into each other's eyes, intensively. I wanted to just grab his face and kiss him, but I have to play cool for now.

"There, all better, now." I got off the counter and faced him. "Thank you Dr. Martin." I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked up the stairs. "Wait Imogen! Hold up!" I turned around and smiled at him. "Yes?" His face then turned curious. "What are you even doing in here?" "Clare called me and asked if I wanted to sleep over so I said yes." I simply said, and walked up the stairs.

Clare P.O.V

"So, water park tomorrow?"

"You know it!"

"Alright, see you soon Blue Eyes."

"See you soon Eli." I clicked off the chat room and was about to get off online when Eli called me again from the chat room.

"Yes Eli?"

He put his hands on his chin and rubbed it like if he had a beard.

"What are you doing online at 4 in the morning?" I froze and thought of a lie.

"I couldn't sleep." He looked at me curiously.

"You know, I can tell when your lying, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Goodni…well goodmorn…just bye Eli." I blew him a kiss and then got offline. Just in time, Imogen walked in the room.

"Okay, when I said get his attention I meant in some flirty way or something but not _killing_ yourself!" She rolled her eyes and jumped on the bed. She had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm guessing everything went good?" I hopped on the bed, next to her.

"It went _great!_"

"Tell me everything!"

"Okay, well, he came running to me and asked me if I was okay and then he grabbed my arm and lead me into the kitchen and told me to sit on the kitchen counter. I was like "Okay, Doc" and then he laughed at my comment. So meanwhile he was curing me we were just staring into each other's eyes and it was just such a _beautiful _moment! So then he was done, so I was like "Thank you, Dr. Martin" and gave him a peak on the cheek." She started jumping up and down.

Wow, I've never seen her _this_ excited. "So that's it?" I asked.

"Well then he asked me what I was doing here and I told him but oh my god! Do you think I got his attention? Do you? Do you? Do you?" She grabbed my hand and started squeezing it.

"Ouch, yes, yes!" She let go of me and got up and started dancing around the room. I laughed at the sight of her. I joined in her little dancing act and spend the next few hours talking about pretty much everything.

**I wish Imogen and Clare can have a friendship like this in the show L but tell me what you guys thought of this chapter J and next chapter will be the last one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the last chapter for this story guys! And thanks for the reviews! ****J**

Imogen P.O.V

"Waky-waky!" I opened my eyes and there stood Clare. My back was aching, like crazy!

"Ugh!" I groaned getting up. I looked around and saw that I was on the floor.

"How did I end up on the floor?" Clare jumped up and walked to her drawers.

"You passed out while I was painting your nails, but no worries, I finished painting them." I looked down at my nails and they were bright pink and had black poka dots.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, we're going to a water park!" Is this a dream? Things are happening so fast right now!

"Right now?" She nodded her head. "But I don't have a bathing suit, we'll have to stop by my house very quick."

"No worries. Here put this one on. It'll look good on you." She threw me a black with red poka dot bikini.

"Alright then, I'm going to go change then." I sprinted across the room and into the bathroom and changed. I soon got out and ran back to the room, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." Jake said. He looked down at me and saw I was only wearing a bikini.

"You look great." I felt my cheeks get really hot. "Thanks." He stepped beside me and was walking into the bathroom but I quickly stopped him.

"Wait! Um, do you want to go to the water park with me and Clare?"

"Sure!" He answered quickly. I smiled at him and walked back into the room.

Clare was lying on her bed and talking on the phone. "Okay, so I'll see you soon. Bye, love you!" She hung up and looked at me.

"Eli's coming, too?" I asked. "Yeup, but don't worry. You won't be a third wheel. I'm going to go ask Jake if he wants to come with us."

"No need to ask him! I already did." "Aww, prefect!" She squeaked.

"Alright you ready?" "Yeup!" "Alright lets get this show on the road!"

Clare P.O.V

"Let's go to the lazy river!" I cried out, dragging Eli to it. "Fine!" He groaned grabbing a float tube. Imogen and Jake followed.

"This is so relaxing." I sighed. Imogen and I were on the tubes just floated around the lazy river and the guys were swimming around us and talking.

"Oh yea." She commented. I heard the guys whispering and suddenly they flipped us.

"Ahh! What the heck, you jerk!" I yelled, smacking Eli in the shoulder. I gave him the mad face but then gave in and started laughing. He wrapped his arms around me, leaned down, and placed his lips onto mine. We soon pulled back and catched up with Imogen and Jake. We were a couple feet away from them, when I saw Imogen pushing Jake back, while he was trying to hug her. They were both giggling like little kids. It was just too adorable.

"Wait, stop! Stay here." I whispered, holding Eli back. "Why?" He questioned.

"Because, their flirting! Oh my god, I'm so happy for them!" I squealed.

Eli smirked and then jumped on me, drowning me. I soon came up for air and tackled him back.

_(Having lunch at the water park)_

"So Clare, how was it kissing your own brother?" Imogen asked, making "brother" very clear.

"I'm not answering that. Plus, when we kissed, we weren't siblings yet."

We all laughed. I looked over at Eli and saw a little jealousy. I interlaced our hands together and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and then became happy again.

"Want to go to the park and watch the sunset?" Eli suddenly asked with his cute, adorable smirk. We all agreed and made our way to the park.

"I have two blankets in the back of the car that we can use." Eli ran to the back of the car and pulled out two red blankets. He handed one to Jake.

They both spread the blankets out on the grass. Eli and I sat on one and Jake and Imogen sat on the other.

This was such a beautiful moment that I will never forget.

"I love you Blue Eyes." "I love you too Eli." Our lips connected and moved in sync.

**I'm glad you all liked this story! If you want, give me ideas for another story because I'm absolutely clueless right now :/ Review! J P.S Trying to keep the Eclare faith on 3**


End file.
